Kaiba on Sugar!
by lit by twilight
Summary: Kaiba on Sugar? What more do you need? lol.
1. Kaiba on Sugar

Kaiba on Sugar  
Author: Sakura Kaiba  
***  
SK: Hey all! This nice little idea came to me at school! ^^;; Now, It may not turn out too, well, but, hey? I tried!  
Sakura's Yami: Oh, great. Start out by telling them it might not 'go too well'. You're asking for trouble.  
SK: Am not! I'm just being cautious! ^.~  
SY: *mumbles* Baka...  
SK: What was that?   
SY: Oh, nothing. Sakura, do the disclaimer, or we'll never get to the fic!-.-;;  
SK: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
SY: Or, Seto Kaiba.  
SK: Don't remind me! Anywho...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Or, Sailor Moon or any of those characters. Okay, now that's done.  
SY: On with the fic!  
***  
Key  
/Thinking to themselfs/  
***  
Mokuba: *giggling as he pours half a bag of sugar in his big brother's coffee* /Hehehe...this will be priceless.../  
Kaiba: *walking down stairs towards the dining room table, all ready for school in his uniform* "Good morning, Mokuba"  
Mokuba: *stifling giggles* "Good morning Big Brother! Hope you enjoy you're coffee this morning!" *runs out door to get to school*  
Kaiba: /That was odd...oh, well/ *gulps down coffee in 2 chugs, not noticing the strong taste of sugar, picks up book bags, and leaves for class*  
***walking to school***  
Yugi runs by, Joey by his side, not noticing Kaiba skipping merilly on his way.  
Joey: "Wait...Yug? Was that *Kaiba* ? SKIPPING?!  
Yugi: *turns to see Kaiba prancing by, singing the Sailor Moon theme song* "Uh, oh...this is serious. Maybe he got hit on the head or something?"  
Kaiba: *Singing horribly off-key* "FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! .....WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! NEVER RUNNING FR-"  
Yugi: "Kaiba? Is that you?"   
Kaiba: *creepy happy tone in his voice* "What? I'm not Kaiba! Today, I'm SAILOR MOON!!"  
Joey: *hides behind Yugi* "Okay, see, this is just sick and wrong...he's scareing meee!"  
Kaiba: *climbs up nearby tree, stands on highest branch, with left hand on hip, and right hand over his head in Sailor Moon's signature formation* "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice!" *giggles insanely*  
Joey: "Yug? Should we get him to the school nurse?"  
Yugi: *thinks* Yeah.  
***school nurse's office***  
Nurse: *to Yugi* "So, what did you say was wrong with him?"  
Yugi: "He thinks he's Sailor Moon. We think he may have been hit on the head...really hard."  
Joey: "Yeah! And, please, fix him, *before* I have to sit through him singing that theme song again!"  
We see Kaiba, shaking in a corner, huddled in a ball singing, "Fighting evil by moonlight!....." continuously.  
Nurse: "Well, he has no abrasions or bruises on his head, which leads me too believe he wasn't hit above the head. I think it's a chemical reation to sugar, actually."  
Joey: "SUGAR?! YOU'RE SAYING THE THE 'GREAT SETO KAIBA' CAN BE EASILY MANIPULATED BY *SUGAR*?"  
Nurse: "Yes, actually, you're right, if he had grown-up eating sugary foods, he wouldn't have this weird a reaction to it."  
Yugi: "Then what do we do? Wait for it to wear off?"  
Nurse: "Yep, and make sure to keep him away from all sharp objects."  
***  
Well, end of chapter one, R&R, and I'll continue! ~ Sakura-Chan 


	2. Kaiba's Journey To KMart!

Kaiba journeys to K-Mart!  
Author: Sakura Kaiba  
***  
SK: Okay, you asked, so here's chapter 2!   
***  
***school nurse's office***  
We see Kaiba stand up, rush past Joey and Yugi, and speed through the door.  
Joey: "Uh, Yug? Are you worried?"  
Yugi: "Yep. Where do you think he's off too?"  
Nurse: "Wait...isn't it Halloween season?"  
Joey and Yugi turn towards each other: 0.0  
We see Yugi and Joey chasing Kaiba down the street, Kaiba turns and runs into the Halloween section of K-Mart, and see him emerge from the store with a Sailor Moon costume on, and 5 plastic frisbees in hand.  
Joey and Yugi: o.O;;  
***in the park***  
We see an elderly man sitting on a bench, innocently feeding pidgeons.  
'Sailor' Kaiba: "Stop right there!" *points at elderly man* " You negasleaze! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"   
Joey: "Um, when did the nurse say this would wear off?"  
Yugi: "She didn't."  
Meanwhile, Sailor Kaiba flings a frisbee at the innocent old man  
Sailor Kaiba: "Moon Tiara MAGIC!"  
Old man: *strange elderly accent* "Hey you, cross-dressing whippersnapper! That hurt!"  
Sailor Kaiba: /Why didn't it work?/ *approaches old man, and starts to beat at him wildly with a frisbee while screaming, "Do your magic, moon tiara!!"*  
Joey: "Yugi, we really need to keep him away from other people."  
Yugi: "You're right...we should restrain him until it wears away...*if* it wears away."  
Yugi and Joey approach Sailor Kaiba, and grab him by the arms to restain him from beating the old man senseless.  
Sailor Kaiba: "NO!! I HAVE TO SAVE US FROM HIM! HE'S FROM THE NEGAVERSE!!!"  
The elderly man walks away shaking his head back and forth, mumbling something about staight jackets.  
Sailor Kaiba start kicking and screaming, "Let Me GO!!"   
Joey: *eyeballing the center fountain in the park* "Yugi, should we?"  
Yugi: "It might wear away the sugar. We should try."  
Sailor Kaiba: "Drop me, this instant! I'm the princess of the moon! How dare you treat me like this!"  
We hear a large splash as Yugi and Joey fling Sailor Kaiba into the fountain.  
***5 minutes later, Normal Kaiba is back***  
(A/N: Kaiba can't remember any of the Sailor Moon stuff)  
Kaiba: "AHHH! IT'S COLD!" *stands up, and gets out of the fountain, looks at Joey and Yugi* "What the hell happened!?"  
Joey and Yugi: *can't talk, giggling to hard*  
Three children run by, point at Kaiba, and fall to the ground laughing hysterically.  
Kaiba: "What's going on? What's so damn funny?" *a slight breeze passes by, Kaiba notices how cold it it is, looks down at the costume. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*blushes slightly, and storms off*  
Joey: "That was too good!" *falls on ground with laughter*  
***at the Kaiba mansion***  
Kaiba: *yelling up the stairs* "MOKUBA!"  
A slightly orange dot flies down the stairs, past Kaiba, and out the door.  
*END*  
That's it. Tell me what you think! I may not be as good, *my* sugar wore off.~ Sakura Kaiba 


End file.
